leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Graze Hartman Genesis wave
Summary Story Carl nephilim Vince was born in the skys of the heavens and when he was just five his mother marry basathatr felt that her son would fulfill a prophecy that he will defeat hate at the realm of purgatory. She began to train her the ways of the god, teaching him the tales of hate and that drove him to develop his fighting style. When he was 13 he was already universe level and her mom could be prouder but hate was dwelling his forces which lead to the take over. Hates generals began to purge the gods and the royal guards tried to fend them but it was not enough. Armies from both the underworld and heaven began the long war. While there her mom had protected him from harm from the elite demons and kicked ass, hate was growing very angry at how his generals are going and creates a blast that wiped out the entire squadron of gods from both sides. "All to easy" As he began to dash fast as he went over to the hall of nephilim where the godly citizen lived.Her mom puched back hate and unleashed her godly wrath as she dashes over but hate just slaps her so hard the it shakes two universes and Carl had his eyes wide open. He tried to go over and stop him but her mom stops him and says "You are destined far beyond the multiverse" These were her last words as she exploded and blood splattered in front of him. "No!" He echoed as his crys made hate stand back and he transformed. Carl began to look at hate and dispersed Hate was confused as to what happened but Carl appeared in front of him and said "You will repent" hate was so angry and scared because the boys power was equal to his and even surpassed him. Hate charged up a blast and said "Screw this" He blasted a huge energy attack and Carl began to blast his own energy attack and said "For all you have done you can just burn" And it eats up hates blast "Impossible" And hate was disintegrated and that blast went over across the universe and it shaked the entire universe. If Carl mom had not trained him proper control he would of destroyed the 12 universes. Now orphaned he had no purpose until he discovered that he had to protect all life and preserve it so he would train for years on end and became heavens new guardian and would learn all sorts of tricks and transformation. He has faced multi universal opponents and beyond and has seemed to prevailed and is still traveling the multiverse to help others and defeat his foes. Personality He banters and even makes quick quips but fights like a warlord (or god lol) but a good one and has pride in his powers and has a heart of gold helping people along the way. He can also be clever and even a outsmart their foes by exploiting their weakness and personality. He grow serious if theirs a worthy foe that could kill him. Appearance: Has karate cloths and goku like hair and is white and has green eyes with a star birthmark in the back of his neck. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A: Multiverse level+ Name: Carl wingo (Last name changed due to some subjects of hate after him changed it because it got annoying as they came in 1000 he also keeps his middle name a secret.) Origin: OC Gender: Male Age:29 years old Classification:65%god 20%human 15% fish Powers and Abilities:Due to him being a god he can teleport into other universes and even fly to a new plane of existence He can fire aura spears beyond light speed fast spear attacks.The nova blaster can allows him to charge his foes and makes him invincible temporally tho he can only use it in bursts. kakarinsho is a attack that makes him stops time to an halt for 30 seconds(even when someone freezes time with a spell it wont work on him due to him being immune to any time manipulation *example if some time lord goes back in time to kill 13 year old carl that time wall will push the time lord back as its has infinite power and indestructible so it will push the time lord to the present fight. takes no time at all ) the only down side is after its use he wont be able to move for 1 second and he cant spam it after 1 minute. He wont really spam it unless someone freezes time with a spell or if its convenient. The psi shield is a defensive force field which can absorb all damage taken and adds it to his own. Mind read allows him to read peoples minds only thing is he must touch their heads for 32 seconds. He can manipulate fire and super charge it to blue fire which is hotter than the god suns(suns over 10000 degree's) His spirit sword allows him to harm ghost, spirits and stuff from the astral plane. The omega beams fires typical energy blasts which can be charged to blasts strong enough to destroy 54 universes. He can also fly light speeds. Then there's his forms. his first form multiply his powers to X75 and can allow him to over power his foes. He grows his hair (like ssj3) and has a light blue aura. His second form gives him a X125 multiplier and bulks up a bit and gives him more raw power. His third form is his ace as it gives a X212 multiplier. True these forms takes up a bit of stamina but it allows him to over power his foes. There's his dark form. If he is pissed off (By humiliation, Loved ones hurt or his pride) then he grows demonic wings and horns and revives a X650 power boost and to even more op levels he can even stack his other forms power multipliers but this form only lasts 15 minutes but it can seem like an eternity as he becomes so fast perception of time slows down for him. (In his mind 1 min= 30 mins) In this form he is also invulnerable to any pain and un kill able but he is mindless and beast like. Then theres his enlighten form which is 1000 times stronger and faster than his dark form and it allows him to move so fast time stops. (can only be achieved occasionally when he fights an really powerful foe and gets so exited and can also stack forms. (He can transform in less than a millisecond and every stat from durability to power and intelligence increases. ) The grace bass allows him to do a energy based shock wave that's powerful enough to shake and destroy 95 universes (base) he can even summon the infamous trololol meme which sings *trololol* which is good for a sneak attack. He can even do his soul attack known as soul body. It will erase part of the users soul but only if is has done multi sins and is ineffective against good people. He can teleport and can travel through universes. He can use planetary clap which summons two Galaxy size planets and can move the planets instantly to crush foes. (light speed and blows it up) He can also do some spells like gravica which makes his foes pain tolerance demenish by 14%, bolt which buffs his insane speed further and power gage which can give him a glimpse of his foes power tho he tends not to use power gage wanting a surprise fight. He also has a healing factor with and being kinda immortal he can regenerate form wounds that's even more powerful than the god of life who could regenerate out of a multi universal explosion that reduced her to ashes. Even when his brain is disintegrated he can still regenerate it due to it being so Op in 0.2 seconds. He can also sense life forces and energy which and he can track down his foes. He can recreate destroyed universes and make it so all life forms are restored to their previous state. He is even immune to all poisons. He can see ghosts and spirits and anything from an astral plane of existence or other worldly (Invisibility tricks are useless against Carl because he can see them and plus he can sense them) His almighty giga crush can shatter dimensions and cause reality warper tricks to shatter. Star field can allow Carl to summon an army of godly army's. (are at minimum universe levels and duribility is low universal punches) They come in 10005s. And then theirs his elemental attacks. He can freeze foes with an ice blast lower than -1000 degrees Celsius and his lightning which can create a shock wave that can fry and cover 15 universes. Mental god ace block can prevent placing false memory , can have the same amount of power when he fought a dream demon and can even be immune to telekinetic manipulation and telepathy and his soul has a mental barrier that can be hard to pierce and can regenerate if pierced (it takes a hyper charged soul eater who stacks up to deaths power to even crack 1/10 of the wall. takes 1 minutes to regenerate 1/10 of the wall. Hyper punches are super charged energy punches that can destroy 234 universes and 500 if charged for 10 seconds. He also has acrobatic god ace that makes mixes karate Jiu Jitsu parkcore and taekwondo and kickboxing. ' ' Attack potency: At his base form he can easily punch and destroy a conicon a universe wide rock that is so 1000 times stronger than a con diamond the hardest thing in heaven that even some multiverse gods at their peak could not even break. ''' '''Speed: Dodged hell falls laser brash which could circle 300 universes in less than a millisecond .He could fly so fast he traveled over 122 universes in under milliseconds and has also fight ftl beyond it as he fought and and even surpassed the hyper god of speed and as the fight went on when he got a bit serious he out paced the hyper of god speed who could travel 431 universes in a millisecond and perception of the hyper god speed makes it seem like time freezes and Carl could even freeze the hyper god of speed in place making Carl from * massively faster than light to infinite speed when he froze time speed blitzing him and can even do after images so fast that he can actually trick and fight foes with his after images.(base) Lifting Strength:(multi universal) He lifted 12 sentry a gods the weight of a 100004 sextilion and he said "To easy" with 1 hand (base) ' '''Striking Strength:(multi universal+) Can punch with the destructive strength of the over 389 universes (base) ' '''Durability:(multi universal) Can tank a multi universal punch(That god punched him 15 and destroyed 15 universes which each punch and still nothing and he allowed him to) with next to no scratches (base) and can also survive having his soul ripped out by death and still fought like nothing happened. He can tank a super ultra nova that exploded directly in front of him and he did not even flinch (first form but could still survive it with next to no scratches in his base form due to his insane durability. ) (that super nova destroyed 321 universes Stamina:(godly) Can outlast Ricor who had the stamina to run around the 254 universe sized shaped tracks. (base) Range:(universal+) His blasts can circle 222 universes and his attacks can create a shock wave that circles 31 universes (sound barrier and shock wave) (base) Standard Equipment:(can summon at any time and can harm beings from the astral plane *from other worldly planes of existence. ) Spirit sword which deals extra damage to ghosts and spirits and his berserk claws which he can deal melee damage and is charged by the users anger or his foes and he has viruses encase a cybernetic opponent arrives. hyper light sabers which can cut through stars (only has it because he likes light sabers) Two guns dubbed hi and low which can stun foes and cause a slight shift of gravity only thing is they have 4 bullets each and the effect lasts 12 seconds. A reflector shield which can absorbs incoming energy and melee based attack and blasts it with 2X the original force. (over 1 universe wide and covers him entirely And finally his spear which weakens evil intended foes by 15% and can do energy slashes that can destroy a universe (note that's the spears power and Carl can add his own power into his spear) He has the standard stamina bar which allows him to recover 75% of his lost stamina but he only carry's 2. Intelligence: Smart enough to take down an armada of the death speaker with a virus by disabling the fire wall and planting it and the armada was the size of a universe( and even out smarted a super commuter by answering life's meaning causing it to malfunction due to its simplicity and how it did not think of it. He is also a gifted geek and nerd but makes up his fights as he goes. with plans like leading his foes to black holes or using their personality traits against them. Weaknesses: While Carl is a foe to be reckon with he does tend to get wraped up in fighting and tends to allow his foe to reach full power some times but knows when not to allow foes to do that and super forms while powerful can drain his stamina and reduce him to base form in 1000 hours (with the exception of his dark form and enlightened form which takes up way more energy). and can also be arrogant and a bit cocky with his forms and if an opponent can out last him in his other forms he will be so exhausted and sloppy with his attacks that one good fatal attack can put him down (The attack has to be an minimum universal level to multiverse level to effect him and it has to be direct.) and it also has to erase him entirely with his soul to even if one fragment of his soul remains he will regenerate but he will still have the same stamina as before. ''' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: When all else fails he will preform the hyper nova buster and with his reserves (Which are usually barely universe level) He will fire it and this also has a potency to deal with his opponents if they are exhausted. It will drain him and is only used as a last last resort. Due to his god like heritage he is uneffective against some spells like mind erasing, debuffs, any spells that toys with his feelings, mind control time manupulation and even life force sucking.) He can use last stand which summons an astral ghost to protect and counter attacks but it can't directly attack. Then theirs his soul it self. His soul is so powerful and full of will power it can actually regenerate it self even if its just one fragment. His soul can do soul attacks that can pass "Judgement" Depending on their sins it will cast weaken them and Carls soul can actually read predict his persons actions for 5 minutes. He can do this to multiple gods and mortals at once (around 4 to 5) The only thing is that if the person is pure of heart or at least well intentioned it will only stun them for a minute. Feats * (Feat #1 Has killed death himself who was could regularly punch through planes of existence (actual planes that was so tough it took a 155 multiverse punches from a god to even make a dent. ) * (Feat #2 got out of a soul sucking pool the size of 25 universes at the deep end due to his will power ) * (Feat #3 Can breath in space and got out of the reaches of 130 black holes at every week he does not really need to breath.) * (Feat #4 Has fought against gods almost everyday who at the very least is universal to at most beyond multi universal and has so much experience he know some tricks to outsmarting gods with a well godly complex.) * (Feat #5 Can overpower any paradox *example creed ace had the an infinite trap that he thought carl was stuck in but he carl radiated so much power it tore a hole in to existence and time and was shaking the infinite trap and he broke it and got out.* ) Category:Original Character